Why Did I Love You?
by Ninja Midnight
Summary: Point of View from different pairings in the warriors series. I'll take suggestions!
1. LeopardXTiger

AN- Well, I'm picking some of my favorite warrior couples and writing from each other their point of views about why they loved the other, hence the name.

List of Pairings-

LeafXCrow

BriarXJay

HollyXFallen

RussetXBlack

DoveXTiger

SquirrelXAsh (Don't Judge, Brambleclaw was never good for her)

I will take suggestions, and I mean any suggestions She-catXShe-cat, TomXTom, crack or shipping pairs it doesn't matter and review if you want more! ^^

* * *

TigerXLeopard

Tiger POV

Why do I love Leopardstar? You know what, I don't surprising, hmm? No I guess it's not. I never truly loved any of the she-cats I was with.

I don't love Leopardstar because…

She was weak. She needed to hide behind some strong tom's shadow. She easily succumbed to me when I convinced her to align Riverclan with me. Just some smooth convincing words such as-

"We could rule the clans together, Leopardstar…"

"You would have all you wish…"

Each of these words were whispered in her ear as she debated about what she would do. I could see it. But she was weak when she agreed. She may have kept a stone-faced expression but she was weak and not a worthy mate to be at my side. When Stonefur was brutally murdered she was strong then but never after that.

So that wraps it up. I never loved her.

* * *

Leopard POV

Why did I love Tigerstar? I have no idea, maybe because he was strong and was very charismatic or maybe because he promised me power.

I was weak. I believed every word he said, every promise he promised. He had charmed and his pale yellow eyes showed deep love and compassion for me.

But I was stupid. He planned to take over the clans rule them for himself, he never included me into his plans as he spoke to his stupid followers.

I watched Stonefur die. I did nothing. I always thought that it was for the good of the clan because of Tigerstar's convincing words.

I was fooled by his charm and now I watch Mistyfoot and think about what would have happened if I never fell for Tigerstar and his convincing words.


	2. LeafXCrow

I'm still accepting suggestions and tips from you awesome peeps! I won't waste my time in explaining things for it is very simple. I won't be on much so not many chapters will be flying up as often as I would like.

Anyways, I hope you like! ^^

Last- LeopardXtiger

Now- LeafXCrow

Next- JayXBrair

* * *

Crow POV

Why do I love Leafpool? This question is surprisingly simple.

She has the softest pelt in the whole of Starclan. That soft creamy brown color that rivals even the milkiest chocolate. (Crowfeather knows Chocolate!) Her beautiful amber eyes are so full of compassion and love for her clan and for her kits and for me.

But don't think I love her because of her looks, don't get me wrong she is a beautiful she-cat, but her personality really intrigues me. She is torn between both of her lives.

She loves her Medicine Cat Duty like there's no tomorrow and I admire that she has true loyalty. She will do anything for her clan. She is loyal to a fault to be honest. I mean, we could have run off together and lived happily ever after but no she had to go back to her beloved Thunderclan and become a Medicine Cat again. All the while carrying my kits! And she didn't even bother to tell me!

Anyway, her love for me made her leave with me in the first place. Even after we went our separate ways she still loved me and our kits even though they had no clue that we were their parents until the end. Ad that is true love and that is all I ever wanted for me and my- No she was not my mate, but I loved her.

And that is why I love Firestar's daughter.

* * *

Leaf POV

Crowfeather... Oh Crowfeather. I love him. I still do. He was so kind around me and was never the rude mouse-brain that he was around me. I could never have asked for a better tom. But my profession and our clans separated us.

Why do I love him? Well, first he left his clan for me. _Left _his clan. That's true love, I mean, I may have done that too but he could have refused me and left and gone home. He was trying to be faithful to me. In the end he just left me for Nightcloud but I do not believe that he loves that wretched monster and their 'son' Breezepelt. I don't even think he is cat.

Crowfeather, he may have denied his love for me but it was for the better when Hollyleaf announced that she was not Squirrelflight's daughter and her siblings weren't either. But I could tell as he looked for words that he still loved me.

True Love never dies. I believe that because Crowfeather and I have it and I do not plan to let it go any time soon even if that means I could never be with him.


	3. BriarXJay

AN- I am just getting these chapters out today, am I not? I guys it's because I won't be on much, anyways, hope you enjoy and please review! ^^

Guest- I don't know who you are! But Thanks for reviewing! And BlackXRusset is soon do not fret.

Shimmerstar1212- Thanks for all the ideas! I'll add them to the list.

Just giving you guys the special shout-out that you deserve!

Last- LeafXCrow

Now- JayXBriar

Next- HollyXFallen

* * *

Jay POV

What? I love Briarlight? Honestly, I'm a Medicine Cat and I don't love anybody but Half Moon. But Briarlight, I have to say the perks about this she-cat are beautiful, even if I can't see.

She was such a perky apprentice and was so true to her clan it wasn't even funny. She went after Longtail even if it was a lost cause. She was turning out to be such a strong warrior.

She was courageous going after Longtail and she was strong when she learned she wouldn't be able to walk. She fought through everything even when the odds were against her.

She was determind, it isn't hard to see that even if you're as blind as bat. She was determind to grew strength in her front legs, she was determind not to let Millie pity her and ignore her sister.

She helps me all the time in the Medicine Den and seems to do whatever she can for her clan. I know her parents hate to watch her suffer but she doesn't seem to care.

If I had to love a living cat I would definitely fall for her.

* * *

Briar POV

Jayfeather? I-I hate to say this but I think I do love him… I don't care if he is a medicine cat. I mean I shouldn't I didn't even know I did.

The aspects I love about him are well. He's so- so well bossy. I mean that's just weird to say but I love how he knows what he's doing and he can tell anybody what to do even if he's blind.

He seems so calm already me too and I think that he would like to talk to me but just can't find the words for it. I would love to pour my heart to him but I don't know what to say.

He's so mysterious too! He often tosses and turns in the middle of the night mumbling something about the Dark Forest.

I can't say much because well I am just a normal useless she-cat and can never be with him. I Love Jayfeather… I am ashamed to say but I do.

* * *

AN- Sorry I couldn't do much, but I didn't really know what do for them. If you guys can help fix that then I will certainly do that for you.


	4. HollyXFallen

AN- HEY! Everybody, I am back. Did you miss me? Probably, probably not. I went to camp and didn't have any time to tell you any of you. So forgive me.

Anywho, I will gladly take suggestions and advice on my writings and such.

Keep sending in suggestions as I said before it doesn't matter what type of couple they are.

Last- JayXBriar

Now- HollyXFallen

Next- BlackXRusset

* * *

Holly POV

Fallen Leaves. Oh, he was so kind when I was stuck in those dreadful tunnels. To be honest I wanted to figure everything out myself, to be dependent. But when I realized that I couldn't and I was on death's doorstep Fallen Leaves came and taught me.

I never thought I would fall in love. I thought the warrior's life was for me. It was yes but Fallen Leaves… He taught me how to hunt in the tunnels and learn my way around get in and out without getting caught.

I didn't love him at first, no. First he just started teaching me and then slowly it grew into more. We started talking and I figured out how he became stuck in the tunnels wandering endlessly.

He had sounded terrified and I explained about my life that I had once had with Thunderclan. He was so sweet and funny. He joked around often and always made me laugh after I watched my family and clan move on without me.

I don't like Fallen Leaves because of his looks because to be honest he doesn't really have any, but for his personality.

* * *

Fallen POV

Hollyleaf. She-She is unexplainable. She has so much courage and independence that I didn't want to interfere with her at first as she explored the tunnels because she had the aura about her of dominance and independence.

But I watched her over time and she became weak and that's when I knew I had to save this beautiful she-cat that was about to die down here with me and wander endlessly. I couldn't have that, after watching her try so hard.

So finally I helped. I taught her the ways of the tunnel showed her what to do and how the tunnels worked and all the while I secretly liked her. I watched her hunt in the tunnels without making a soun and walk back in from the forest without being caught.

We did talk more and more as she learned the ways and became more independent and I was watching her fade away. She didn't need me anymore. That was until we talked about our lives. That's when things changed. I learned about how loyal she was and how moral even if she was Thunder and Windclan.

She actually showed me that life wasn't as bad as it may seem down here.

* * *

AN- A little bad… yeah haven't been on for a week..


	5. Pairings

AN- I swear I have forgotten some but- that's okay. I've added a few of my own and given a few of my own suggestions there. I've dedicated a whole chapter to the couples. Not in the order on the first chapter but that is okay.

FireXSand

RowanXTawny

TigerXBlue

FireXBlue

ThrushXBlue

OakXBlue

LongXMouse

GrayXSilver

FeatherXCrow

CrookedXWillow

FireXSpotted

FireXCinder

LionXCinderheart

LionXHeather

BreezeXHeather

TigerXDove

TigerXGolden

TigerXSasha

ThistleXSnow

JayXHalf

StormXBrook


	6. RussetXBlack

AN- HEY! Once again I yell at you. I have had 10 reviews. 10! That may not seem like a lot but to me it's a whole lot. We have over 350 views! 350. I am in shock. I didn't expect that many people to read this… I am so happy right now.

:,D tears of joy.

Anywho thanks, a lot.

Last- HollyXFallen

Now- RussetXBlack

Next DoveXTiger

* * *

Russet POV

Why do I love Blackstar? This question is harder than I thought it would be. Let's see. He's a handsome white tom with black paws and nice blue eyes but if that's the only reason why I love him then why would I love him at all.

No I don't love him because of his looks, he was a strong loyal tom even when he knew Brokenstar was wrong. He still believed even if he knew it was for a lost cause.

He even followed Tigerstar. Tigerstar of all cats, even though the tabby tom was as stupid as the stupid could get. He brought a very small strong black cat here, Scrouge. Blackstar could see through the stupidity but didn't say anything because of his high position.

He was a backstabber though. That's what I didn't like. He may have acted like he loved Tigerstar and his minions but he didn't he backstabbed him. I mean it was for the good but I couldn't trust him afterwards.

He was also stone-cold in front of the clan refusing help. But when he was around me, when we went on walks around the territory, he was so sweet so caring. He talked to me about almost everything, the only thing he didn't talk to me about was his crush.

Every time I asked he would shy away. But I guess I'll never know if he liked me or not, one of life's great mysteries.

* * *

Black POV (Spoilers!)

Russetfur. The most confident, independent, and strongest she-cat that I have ever met. She was so nice and so kind. I can't believe she's gone. Yes she may have been old but she was strong and she was deputy. Lionblaze killed her! He killed her! He snapped her neck! He-

Sorry, I am getting off topic. Russetfur. Right, why do I love her? She lost her father when she joined the Shadowclan a really long time ago and she was strong, she may have been totally new and totally afraid but she was strong.

Raggedstar was her brother. She never knew that, well until I told her. Nobody else knew but me and her. She was shocked and was furious when she figured out that he killed her father. She could get mad really fast that it surprised me and that's what I liked about her.

She could control her anger and unleash it in battle easier and better than any cat I have ever met besides myself.

She would tell me about her life before Shadowclan, about her loner-kittypet life. I never expected it to be so hard for her before life with a clan.

I never told her I loved her and I wished I did. I miss her so much.


	7. SquirrelXAsh

AN-Hello…. I am so happy. This has done better than I ever thought it would. I almost have 400 views and 14 reviews probably more afterwards. My followers and reviewers and views, I. Love. You.

Last- RussetXBlack

Now- SquirrelXAsh

Next- DoveXTiger

Lol I actually, it was going to be DoverXTiger but I typed this and I was like okay this works.

* * *

Squirrel POV

Ashfur. Ashfur. Brambleclaw. No, not Brambleclaw. It'll always be Ashfur. I may not have loved him at first, but I loved him after I saw Brambleclaw was ambitious. Not in the Tigerstar type of way but still ambitious none the less.

Ashfur, all he wanted was love. I never returned it and I feel so bad about it. He taught me more than I will ever remember, he stayed by my side even if I went on that stupid journey with Brambleclaw. He may not have been there but I feel like I know he was there.

He cared about me. I think he saw darkness in Brambleclaw's heart and he didn't want me to get hurt. At first I didn't see it, but when he didn't accept my apology. I had a reason! He should have trusted me, should've still loved me!

I'm sorry I am getting off topic, anyway I loved Ashfur. Even if I was a fool to admit it or even accept it.

He was so kind to me. I feel like I am repeating myself but all of it is true and I may have said I loved Brambleclaw but I never did.

No all my feelings, even if I was denying it, was for Ashfur and always for Ashfur. Maybe if I was Ashfur and not with Brambleclaw, maybe I would have had kits but…

Fate is harsh.

* * *

Ash POV

Oh Squirrelflight. I love her so. But she denied my feelings! I can't believe it. But it's not why I hate her no it's why do or did I love her.

She was so carefree as a kit and an apprentice. She didn't care what the consequences were. But when she left with Brambleclaw on that stupid journey, she changed. She fell in love with Brambleclaw. Tigerstar's son. The traitor's son. The murderer's son. Death's son.

How could she love such a monster? Oh, he may have claimed that he had changed, but deep down I saw the darkness. I saw the death that he would not let any cat see. I think those kits, 'her' kits. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeahter, I think they are his and that Leafpool was his true love. They aren't Crowfeather's they're Brambleclaw's. He never told her.

But that's just what I think. I think he's a liar and a betrayer. He never loved Squirrelflight, he tricked her into thinking he did just so he could hook up with Leafpool.

I guess Squirrelflight will never know what I think because I am never going to tell her. Ever. Even when she comes to join me in Starclan.


	8. DovexTiger

AN- Almost 700 views and 17 reviews! This is so great and I have got a good load left!

Last- SquirrelXAsh

Now- DoveXTiger

Next- SandXFire

* * *

Dove POV

Yes, I still love him. Yes, even if it is against the code. I love Tigerheart. I don't know why. I mean when we met that one night I guess I say the perfection I could never find in Bumblestripe. Tigerheart was that carefree You Only Live Once type of cat.

I guess that's what I liked about him the most him. He knew how to have fun. Bumblestripe on the paw, he was strict to the code. I mean I am strict to the code but he had a 'good boy' personality and I also fell for the 'bad boy' personatily that Tigerheart had.

I had my moments with Bumblestripe but I never had that _spark _that I had with Tigerheart.

He taught me how to have a good time and live life to the fullest. We both broke the code multiple times and I regret that, but it's because I love him.

Then I left him, he was heart-broken and then he hated me despised my living being. I felt so ashamed, but Thunderclan was my home and the only other tom for me in there was Bumblestripe. So I left Tigerheart to be with Bumblestripe.

Worst mistake of my life.

* * *

Tiger POV

She left me! How could I still love her? She left me for that pathetic tom Bumblestripe. That, 'My kits are perfect and they will never ever get scars but they will fight in battle because they're perfect and they will never get hurt.' Shut up Bumblestripe.

He stole Dovewing from me. Why? I don't know, she came to me one night or day I can't even remember and dumped. She said it was against the code but that she would always love me.

Love me? How can you still love me? _You _left _me _and you say you still love me? But this isn't about why I hate her now, it's about why I loved her.

I loved her because she would try new things but with that cautious air about her even if she didn't show it. She would do anything if I promised she'd be safe.

Like that one time on the logs, I promised her it was safe and she followed. I mean, we both almost died… but we don't have to go there.

I don't love her anymore though. I thought about changing clans after the great battle for her but no, she has Bumblestripe now. She doesn't love me. Not anymore.


	9. SandXFire

AN- Almost a thousand views! Woot! Woot! You guys are awesome!

Last- DoveXTiger

Now- SandXFire

Next- BlueXOak

Sand POV

Why do I love Firestar? Firestar was that kittypet that had entered the clan when I was barely an apprentice. I immediately despised him because of all the attention he got, but mostly because he smelled like those Two-leg dens.

He soon grew in my heart though after he saved me from having the same fate as that tom from Riverclan. I realized that he wasn't all that bad, I started softening up and Dustpaw did not understand whatsoever and tried to mock Fireheart. He would also look to me for support but I was always quiet.

When we went running together I knew Fireheart looked like he regretted going with me until I showed that I wasn't going to be mean anymore. I guess that snowy day we started falling in love. Soon we just started to be nice to each other and it turned into love.

Dustpelt had found someone, Ferncloud, and I had found Fireheart, later to be Firestar. We went through some many trials and tribulations, especially that one with Spottedleaf.

Well that's why I love and will always love Firestar.

Fire POV

Why do I love Sandstorm? I don't how many times I've been asked that by either Spottedleaf or Cinderpelt. I mean, if I love somebody why don't you just leave me alone about it?

(chuckles) Am I getting off topic? I bet I am. Anyways, I love Sandstorm because she is the toughest most stubborn, most annoying she-cat I've met. She knows what she's doing even if she's doing it wrong.

That snow day, when we sprinted through the snow. We connected and I know, I _know _she forgot Dustpelt. She never remembered why she loved him when I came around.

She would get so excited as an apprentice. She would notice the smallest details and was the swiftest hunter and still is the swiftest and the best hunter.

She knew how to have a good time, too. I feel like I have nothing to talk about because my love for her is over-whelming and unexplainable.


	10. BlueXOak

AN- Sorry if I hadn't updated for a while, I'm having a huge writing block. –insert frustrated sigh- I'm losing it. So if stuff isn't going up as fast as it should please understand. I think most of you awesome people have had that before haven't you?

My cousin is having his birthday tomorrow so probably nothing will get posted. I might post a chapter or two but not for this. This is a side project mind you.

Last- SandXFire

Now- BlueXOak

Next- BlueXThrush

* * *

Blue POV

Why do I love Oakheart? He was that brave warrior that everybody looked up to. He knew what was right in his heart and he followed it. I believe that he knew that somewhere deep down that being with me was right even though it was against the code.

I believe that it was right in some weird way. I hated giving up my kits. I hated that Oakheart never talked to me after that. I hated those longing looks at gatherings and across the river. We were so far apart.

When that rock slide killed him I was so shaken that Tigerclaw started to believe something was up. I had to keep my head held high so I didn't look like I was moping like so love-sick puppy.

He was such a strong and brave warrior. If only he became leader with me, then we would talk to each other at gatherings and we wouldn't ignore each other anymore. But he died and now I sit with him in Starclan and watch my clan and his. I watch Mistystar with pride and I watch Stonefur hunt up here and I'm glad I sent them to RiverClan.

* * *

Oak POV

Why do I love Bluefur? It's not Bluestar. I did not fall in love with the leader I fell in love with Bluefur. The spunky little loyal warrior who knew what was right and wrong.

She didn't know what she was getting into when she got me as a mate. *chuckles* We got into a whole lot of trouble, well at least in my imagination we did.

I ignored her, why? Because my kits didn't need to see me flirting with the ThunderClan leader, oh that would be rich. She knew what she was doing and I saw her trying to seek me out once or twice but I left her.

RiverClan need another loyal warrior besides Crookedstar wasn't being the best of leaders following Mapleshade so I had to be the run-up. That's the real reason why I left her and ignored her. Crookedstar was mentally unstable at the time and I needed to be the leader.

* * *

AN- Sorry for hating on Crookedstar.


End file.
